Another World
by Aoyaome
Summary: James is a small girl with a big imagination and she is always being teased by other girls. So one day she is dared to go in this scary mansoin. She excepts the dare so when she goes in she finds a portal to another world. She steps in to find a world of


Hi, my name is James and I'm a girl (OF COARSE). My friends call me Jamie, and a girl I know, named Brooke Brady, thinks it's funny to call me _Jamie Wamie_. If you saw her you would probably understand why I hate her so much. To many, I am a tomboy. I have medium dark brown hair and dark olive skin. I live in a place called Ellis Brookes, which is a street for mansions and other houses. I like to call it Easy Street because it's so cute and quiet. But really I hate it, because of my nightmare of a neighbour, Brooke. Well, my friend Michelle decided to go off and join the popular club, so now I'm stuck with no friends. One day, I decided to call Brooke, _Sooky Brooky,_ and for that I got into deep trouble. So as my punishment, I was forced to go into this abandoned mansion, which was believed to be haunted.

"Go in Jamie Wamie" Brooke said hastily. " I thought you said you weren't scared! Or are you?!"

"I'm not," I replied, shaking in my boots.

Okay so I was scared to death! The place was overgrown with vines and weeds, the veranda was falling apart, and the porch looked like it hadn't been swept for years! I opened the rusty gates…

_**Screeeeeeech**_

I swallowed my fear and took small steps along the dead grass. When I had finally reached the old porch, the old wooden door swung open. My heart was beating as fast as a runner. I peered through the door and guess what I saw. I saw some sort of door, maybe a portal. I walked through the door and made my way to the light. Suddenly the door swung shut and as I ran to open it I realised that it was stuck.

"Let me out! Let me out now! Hey guys, this isn't funny!"

But it was too late, they were gone. So, I figured I might as well look around for an exit. First I went into the kitchen. I saw the portal, closed my eyes and ran through it, the catching a glimpse of the most incredible sight. I saw pure green grass, and rivers of blue. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the sky was the colour of purple and pink. In the distance I saw a strange creature and a camp, so I went to investigate. I saw the creature was a unicorn. Its horn was lined with spectacular jewels, and it's hooves were the colours of emeralds. The creatures mane had shown all the colours of rainbow, it's coat as white as the clouds. My eyes would not shut; the beautiful creature was gazing at me through its beautiful sapphire eyes. Suddenly a spear landed at my feet. A man on a horse was heading towards me; he threw more spears at me. The unicorn ran in front of him and straightened its horn, aiming it at him. The man's horse reared up onto its back legs, the man tumbling to the ground. The horse ran away, leaving me the unicorn, and him. The unicorn was rearing up on the man, as if telling him to back off, or saying _"Leave me alone."_

The man got up and ran away, he was scared of her, I could tell. But I wondered, why was he trying to kill us? I looked back at the unicorn and noticed that she had a scar on her neck. I lifted up my hands and gently rubbed it, she whined in pain. I pulled off my black jumper and tied it around her neck; she turned her head and smiled at me. With that, she galloped off into the sunset, as I found a cosy spot on the grass to rest.

It was night. The moon shone in the sky, like a bright white pearl. I was staring at the sky wondering if it was all a dream, but now I knew it was real. My eyes drifted off the sky, and looked upon the camp; it appeared to be lightened up, and rather noisy. I decided to look around. I got up and started to walk through the fields. When I had finally reached the camp, I very carefully looked around. Suddenly some men were walking towards me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. Then the men saw me running, and didn't hesitate to chase on after me. Then suddenly a man stood in front of me.

"Stop!" he yelled. "She's only a girl!"

He turned around and looked right at me.

"Come with me."

He led me to a small tent.

"You know Arwen?" he said.

"What? Who's Arwen?" I asked.

"Oh," he continued. "She's the unicorn you met earlier on."

"Oh," I said. "Yes I know her."

"Well," he continued. "She has lost her horn."

I covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't believe it.

"How?" I asked.

"It's this way, I'll show you!"

He got up, and so did I. He made his way out of the small tent, and showed me to another tent. But it was much bigger than the last He then lifted up the tent flap, and we sat on the floor. He then pulled a piece of string, revealing Fido. She stood there with her head drooping; no sign of her beautiful horn. When I looked at hear she did not look like a unicorn she looked like a bore a beast.

"But where is her horn gone? And why does look like a beast?" I asked tears up in filling my eyes.

"Well , without her horn she is nothing but a beast because the horn is the source of her beauty, power and intelligence".

He stood up.

"You should get some sleep."

With that, he left, and within minutes I was fast asleep.

It was morning, the sun was rising. I was awakened by the man, who had told me it was time to leave. We walked around the green meadows, soon coming to a series of cliffs and dark caves. Suddenly he stopped.

"Um I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" I asked.

"Chris." He replied.

We had come to a dragon sleeping peacefully. It's eyes opened, and it stood up.

"Where have you taken Arwen's horn give it back to her!"I screamed.

The dragon looked at me with it flame eyes and opened it's mouth to speak.

"What bell does ring, but still makes angels sing?" he said.

I remember this question it's off a book but which one I must speak

Out loud to answer though. I know its blue bell.

"Oh," I said. "I know this one, it's a blue bell."

"Proceed." He said, stepping aside.

As I walk in I saw nothing but darkness and the stench of burnt coll.Clumsily, I tripped, grabbing onto the nearest stable object, which happened to be a stick. Chris looked at me with amazement.

"You pulled her horn from the Dragon's stone!" said Chris. "Well done!"

I smiled; relieved that Arwen's horn could now be returned back to her.

When we got back to Arwen I placed the jewelled horn on her forehead. Suddenly a bright light shone as she was now transformed into hear beautiful self again.

"Thankyou very much James for restoring my true form back" Arwen said

"I never new you could talk" I said.

"As I token to remember our world I give you a jewel from my horn"

A small jewel fell into my hand as I said thank you and say goodbye to Chris.

"Can I ask you one question, why is she called Arwen?"

"Why not" he said as he smiled at me.

"Because Arwen, in my language, means Beautiful."

When I turned around to walk he stoped me with a "wait!!"

He turned around and gave me a kiss and I kissed back.

"Bye, I will see you again some time "I said as I walked off.

Suddenly everything became blurry…

I opened my eyes, looking around me. I must have fallen asleep in the mansion some how, because Chris and Arwen were no longer there.

"It was just a dream."

I reached into my pocket, feeling a small token sized object. I pulled it out, and realised it was one of the jewels from the Arwen's horn. Was it _really_ a dream?

THE END


End file.
